Burned
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This is set in the episode "Hot Stuff" between where Richie saves his friends from a fire and where the gang stands in a burned down Arnold's.


**This is from the episode "Hot Stuff" in between where after Richie rescues his friends from a fire at Arnold's and the gang looking around the place that burned.**

"Bring him up over here!"

"C'mon!"

"Easy! Easy!"

Through all the smoke, three guys carry one guy to the car as the sirens blare in the distance coming over to put out the fire at Arnold's Drive-In.

Lori Beth opened the car door as her boyfriend Richie and his friends Ralph and Potsie carry an unconscious Fonzie who tried to escape the fire by smashing his head through the wall to get them out, but unfortunately the wall is made of concrete and his helmet has a crack from it. Luckily Richie was there to save the day as he puts a chain to the bars on the bathroom window and Lori Beth drives to get it off.

They sat him down on the side of the car near the passengers seat and have him leaning aganist Richie's knee. Potsie and Ralph kneel on the floor panting really thankful for Richie saving them.

Richie asked Potsie and Ralph really concerned, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Ralph replied still scared from the experience.

Potsie replied too, "I hope so...

"Oh Rich," Lori Beth says stroking Fonzie's head softly as he starts to wake up. "He's coming around."

Richie immediately sees Fonzie's eyes barely open.

"Fonz, you alright?"

Fonzie replied tiredly, "Yeah. I think so, I just heard bells…"

Richie looked at his friends and Lori Beth a little nervous immediately saying, "No no, those are sirens Fonzie."

"Oh yeah, then I'm alright… Who pulled me out of there?" He asked with his eyes still almost shut as Lori Beth continues stroking his face and keeping his head up.

"Ralph and Potsie," Richie replied gesturing to them.

"It's a miracle."

"Well, I guess everything's alright," Richie sighed nodding really glad his friends are still alive.

"Yeah," Ralph said glumly looking back at Arnold's which is still on fire, "Except for Arnold's…"

They all look back at the fire still going as the sirens get closer and closer.

"I can't believe it…" Potsie said still looking at it. "Arnold's… It's on fire…"

Richie looks at it sadly. His second home comes burning down. Fond memories were made there. Like the first time he came with Potsie.

Lori Beth says suggesting looking at Fonzie who still looks exhausted, "Let's take him home."

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Richie asked his girlfriend.

"It wasn't that bad. Doesn't look like a concussion to me. Let's just take him home, alright?"

"You take Ralph and Potsie to my place. I'm gonna stay and talk with the police real quick. They'll give me a lift home."

"My motorcycle…" Fonzie moaned still hurt.

Richie then said patting Fonzie's shoulder. "Don't worry Fonz. I'll take your bike home. But I'm not riding it. I'll push it."

Fonzie didn't respond. He looks really sick and pale.

Lori Beth got up with Potsie and Ralph and took Fonzie to put him in the backseat since he couldn't walk in this condition. Potsie got in the front seat and she puts the car in drive leaving Richie to talk to the police officer. She takes Richie's car back to the Cunningham household.

"Let's get him inside," Lori Beth says to Potsie and Ralph to get Fonzie who is halfway back to unconsciousness. Potsie and Ralph took Fonzie out of the car and put his arms over their shoulders and took him inside to the front door.

Marion came downstairs and calls, "Richie? Is that you?" When she noticed Ralph and Potsie taking Fonzie in she immediately asks with horror, "Arthur? Arthur what happened?"

Lori Beth came behind them and shut the door answering for him, "Fonzie smashed his head through the wall and he was out cold."

"Why would he do that?" She asked concerned motioning them to lay him down on the couch. She sniffed and asked, "Why do you all smell like smoke?"

"Arnold's is on fire," she replied.

Marion gapsed, "Oh no! Not Arnold's! How did this happen?"

"We don't know. But they were stuck in the bathroom. Fonzie tried to get them to escape."

"Then how did you get them to escape?" Marion asked sitting on the couch and stroked Fonzie's head. He still looks tired and has a terrible headache.

"Richie puts a chain to the bar on the windows and she drove to get the bars off," Potsie replied sitting in the chair.

"Oh you poor dears… I'm gonna make you all some nice hot chocolate. And I'll have Howard to build a nice fire for you."

"No! No fire!" Ralph and Potsie shouts really frightened like they're truly traumatized.

"Oh right," Marion understands as she goes in the kitchen.

Howard came downstairs and asked seeing Richie's friends in the living room, "Marion? What is going on?"

Lori Beth explained the whole story to him while Marion gives hot chocolate to the boys. Fonzie only took a few sips. She puts a warm soft blanket over him while putting another few blankets around Ralph and Potsie.

The door opened and Richie came in exhausted.

Marion immediately went over to hug him and kiss him. "Oh Richie! I'm so glad that your ok! We were so worried about you," she says nearly in tears.

"I'm fine mom. I had to talk to the firemen what happened. And I had to push Fonzie's motorcycle home."

Marion hugged him and kissed him again and tells her husband, "Go and get Richie a blanket." Howard nodded and went upstairs.

Fonzie groans rubbing his temples and said, "Turn off the sun…"

"Fonz, it's the lights…"

"Turn them off," he grumbles.

Richie went over and dimmed the lights a little bit.

Marion went over to Fonzie and asks, "Are you alright Arthur?"

"I'm alright Mrs. C… Just a headache," Fonzie answered.

"Why don't you just relax, ok?" She soothes him and give him a kiss on the forehead. She looked at Lori Beth and asked, "Does he have a concussion?"

She replied sitting at the table, "Not that I know of. Just a very small bump on his head. He was wearing his helmet."

"My head hurts too," Ralph said.

Potsie said too, "So do I…"

"I'll give you all aspirin to help. Arthur, you just relax," Marion suggests as she goes upstairs.

A little while later, it was late that night. Everyone sat in the living room. Joanie came with Chachi who was going to drop her off but when they heard the news, Joanie felt tears rushing to her eyes. She, Chachi and Lori Beth sat at the table. Howard was talking on the phone with Al to explain what happened. Ralph and Potsie sat in the sofa chairs deep in thought about what happened. Fonzie had fallen asleep on the couch and Marion sat near him soothingly strokes his face as he slept. And Richie went in the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

"How about we all turn in…" Howard suggested gently.

They nodded.

Lori Beth said, "I gotta get back to campus before they kill me."

"I'll drive you Lori Beth. I'll give them a great explanation. I'll take Ralph and Potsie to their apartment," Howard volunteered.

After giving soft hugs saying goodbye, Ralph, Potsie and Lori Beth left. Chachi said that he'll stay in Fonzie's apartment for the night and called his mom telling her where he is. Joanie has gone upstairs to bed.

Richie decided to stay down in the living room with Fonzie to make sure that he's alright.

He puts on his pajamas and went to take the sofa chair and slept there. Marion went and gave him a kiss on the forehead. And the same for Fonzie before heading upstairs leaving the small lamp on.

Later that night, Fonzie opened his eyes to the small lamp. His head started to feel a little better. He sat up and looked around finding Richie in the chair asleep.

He doesn't want to wake him. But he thought he can use someone to talk to because he knew that everyone else have turned in for the night as well.

He shouts a whisper to wake him up, "Pssst! Pssst! Wake up Red!"

Richie stirred and opened his eyes realizing where he is and looked over to Fonzie finding he's awake.

"Oh. Hey Fonz," Richie yawned loudly and stretching. "How are you feeling?"

Fonzie doesn't know if he's feeling better or not. He gave him the side thumb showing that he's not so sure.

"Yeah. Me too… Mostly shocked…" Richie said.

Fonzie said softly agreeing, memories come flooding back to him, "Yeah."

"I can't believe it… Arnold's is destroyed…"

"Why does this have to happen?" Fonzie asked suddenly feeling sad. "Why does Arnold's have to be on fire? There are a lot of things there that's like home to me. I really miss the cheeseburgers and fries. And my office, and that juke box. That place is like my home. A home that I'll never forget." Fonzie sniffed preventing tears to come.

Richie then said getting up and coming over to the couch and sat next to him, "Let it out Fonz. It's ok. There's no one here."

He looked at Richie feeling sad.

"Just let it out." Richie wraps his arm over Fonzie's shoulder.

Normally, Fonzie would pull away from it and be alone. But this time is different. He needs comfort from someone who's like family to him. Like a brother. He couldn't help but lean into Richie and lets silent tears fall out.

Richie said hugging him and soothing as one tear slips out, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Fonz…"

They sat there for a while in silence with nothing else to say.

"I'll tell you what, we're gonna check out the place tomorrow to see if there is anything that survived," Richie suggests breaking the silence. "Is that ok?"

Fonzie thought for a moment and shook his head saying, "I don't think I can walk in through the door. In fact, I don't even think to look at the outside."

Richie then said, "Just be strong Fonz." He waited a moment and asked, "You want me to stay down here with you? Or you want me to go upstairs?"

Fonzie thought for a minute and then replied, "Stay down here Red. I just thought I could use some company."

"Ok then…"

They stayed like that in silence again the rest of the night until morning deep in thought about what happened. Neither went back to sleep until Fonzie did at dawn from staring into space thinking until his mind finally had enough. Richie finally got up leaving Fonzie alone on the couch. A little while later, Richie went to go get Lori Beth, Ralph and Potsie and head over to Arnold's. Marion, Howard, Joanie and Chachi went over as well. Before they left, Marion went over to Fonzie to wake him and tell him that they're gonna head to Arnold's. He got up and decided to walk to Arnold's instead of riding his bike over there.

Along the way, memories came back to him. Starting with meeting Richie for the first time since he was in The Falcons. And when he hit the jukebox to make it play music. That time where he overcame his fear of eating liver. That time where he won the dance marathon with Joanie. And that time where he broke the record by jumping over garbage cans on his bike. He couldn't stop thinking about any of the things while walking over to see it.

As soon as he got there, he sees still little smoke comes out of the roof after the fire was put out. He saw Richie's car and Richie came out with Potsie, Ralph and Lori Beth and about to go in. He noticed Howard's car is parked, so he thought they were inside as well.

He took a deep breath collecting himself from the tears that rushed down from his face. He immediately wipes them and slowly walks in the doors.

 **What do you think? Positive reviews please!**


End file.
